Forgive My Tresspasses
by Court1
Summary: Logan talks Bobby into a threesome with Remy, but not all is what it seems. One night changes the lives of all three men. Can all be forgiven?
1. Part 1

"He's pretty ain't he." Logan whispered over to the younger blonde sitting on the bench next to him, they both watched their teammate Gambit. The young Cajun was giving them a show, jumping hoops in the danger room for their leader who keep a look out from the upper booth. Remy's sexy body was covered in a sheen of sweat that made his chiseled features glow in the hot overhead lights. Logan knew that he was not the only one turned on by the scene. He could smell that Bobby was effected too. 

Bobby's eyes widened in udder surprise at the comment. He wasn't sure to be flabbergasted by what was just said, or who said it. He wasn't even sure if he had heard it correctly, maybe he was daydreaming. "What?" he questioned in doubt of his sanity.

"You heard me." Logan grunted. "It's hard not to imagine what else he can do with that body of his isn't it."

Again Bobby thought he had fallen into the twilight zone, and again he had no idea how to react, so he stuck with his usual response. "What?"

"You hard of hearin' today or somethin', kid? I know ya like Rems so ya don't have to play dumb with me. I don't blame ya. He's been on my list of things to do for awhile, if ya know what I mean. Got my chance about a month ago and let me tell ya, he's got some mean kinks."

Bobby just stared with his mouth agape, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He had never heard Logan talk like this about anyone, especially not another man, and never a teammate. The older man was right, he has had a crush on Remy for a long time. Hell, who was he fooling, he was totally in love with the younger Cajun, but he would never admit that to anyone, too afraid of ridicule, or that it would get back to Remy. Now Logan, the macho man of the group, was sitting here bringing it out in the open like they were talking about the weather. This had to be a joke! "Kinks?" he repeated, not having any idea what to say.

"This subject practical turns ya into a dummy don't it, bub? Yea, kinks, he has some wild ones. You wouldn't expect any of it from knowing him, but he likes the weird stuff. Being tied up and gagged, playing with all sorts of toys, even asked me to spank him once or twice. Nothing I would let him do to me, but he practically begs for it."

"Uh really?" Bobby stuttered. He began imagining the sight of Remy tied down and gagged, varies toys laid out for his amusement, he then realized that it was a very arousing scene. "Logan, why are you telling me this?" he finally asked, worried that this might actually be a joke. He sure as hell did not want his erection getting anymore noticeable before the punchline arrived. Last thing he needed was the wrong person, like Remy, walking up and wondering why there was a large tent in his uniform. Logan would of course give Gambit all the perverted details of what caused his arousal, making him the joke between the two men and probably half the mansion by noon. 

"Glad ya asked that, Ice Cube." Logan smiled, baring his teeth, in what could only be considered a very devious grin. He wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulder and pulled him closer casually to whisper in his ear. "Ya see, Remy likes you too. Likes you a whole lot really, never stops talkin' about ya. I had mentioned the other day about throwin' you into the mix and he thought it was a great idea, but he's a little shy. We made a deal, I had to ask you if ya wanted to have some fun with us?"

Bobby swallowed hard. This had to be a dream! God, how he wanted to be with Remy, but really the whole situation was not his style. He was always the hopeless romantic, a traditional kind of guy, not someone into kinky games and threesomes. He looked up into the open floor, Remy still dancing around robots and various other mock enemies. The lithe Cajun looked over and caught his stares, giving him a wink before continuing his training session. His cock jumped at the simple gesture, he did really want the man tied down or not. He looked at Logan who had given him space, obviously letting him ponder the invitation. He was about to ask the details when Scott's voice filled the room ending the session and dismissing the trio. 

Logan stood to leave, but before exiting the large room he dropped a key into Bobby's lap. "This is for room 14 at the Starlite Inn. Be there at 9:00 tonight if you want to have some fun." Logan leaned in, his hand on the wall behind the blond's head. "Don't say anythin' to anyone. As of right now we didn't have this conversation, even Remy will deny knowin' anything, so just keep it to yourself, we don't want it gettin' around, understand?"

Bobby nodded quickly.

"Good, don't be late." the older man whispered before leaning back away from Bobby's face. "Seeya around, kid." Logan waved a hand in the air and caught up with Remy who was walking out the large steel doors towards the shower room. 

Bobby sat in his seat staring at the hotel key blushing furiously, imaging what the night was going to be like in a lone hotel room with just Remy and Logan. He still could not believe he wasn't dreaming. 


	2. Part 2

"Here ya go."

"Merci." Remy thanked Logan, taking the drink the older man had purchased for him. They had arrived at the bar about an hour before to play some pool and they had just settled into a nice back booth of the crowded tavern. Remy was still suspicious of Logan who had asked him to go drinking after the training sessions early in the morning. The older man had suggested a new bar on the edge of town, not a place he would normally think Logan to enjoy. He also found it odd that they were alone, his teammate had not stated it would only be the two of them, but maybe the others would join them later or Logan was just wanting a pool partner. He waived off his uncertainty, adding the situation to the list of odd things his teammate had been doing the last several weeks and took a drink of his whiskey. "Man, that's strong." he whistled. He had never tasted bourbon with that much kick.

"Maybe they screwed up. You want another one?" Logan asked.

"Non, it's fine, just gettin' used to Harry's watered down stuff I guess." Remy shrugged and took another sip, wincing at the taste.

They sat in silence enjoying there drinks, occasionally scanning the room. Logan continued to sip on his beer casually until Remy eyes began to glaze over. He smiled in triumph. "You alright, kid?" he asked in mock concern.

Remy rubbed his eyes when the room began spinning. He knew the drink was strong, but never had alcohol effected him like this, he was normally immune to bourbon's effects. He felt his heart rate pick up and his stomach knot up, that is when he knew the liquid he had drank was not just whiskey. "Somethin's wrong." he slurred.

Logan wasted no time in wrestling Remy out of the booth. Pushing him towards the door to leave the bar. "Come on Rems, lets get ya home." 

Remy stopped at the doorway and stared at the older man in surprise, the odd pet name and Logan's lighthearted attitude towards him obviously being drugged was raising red flags. Logan had never called him pet names and the way he was being pulled to the car was a little harsh. His mind was fuzzy but his instincts were yelling at him, telling him something was not right with the situation. He tried to break free of Logan's grasp but found the older man just held tighter and pulled him harder towards the Jeep they had arrived in. "Logan? Stop..." it was all he could say before his footing gave out from under him and his vision went black. 

Logan picked up the slumped Cajun and not so gently threw him into the passenger seat of his beat up Jeep. Everything had managed to fall into place perfectly. He had been planning this for months. The bar, the drug, the hotel, all of it was in line the way it should be. He had Remy right were he wanted him and hopefully Bobby would show up as well, that would be his trump card. On the way to the driver's side Logan stopped to rummage through a bag stashed in the back seat. He pulled out a thin bracelet from the front pocket and a small box that resembled a black pager. 

He jumped into the driver side and grabbed the unconscious Cajun's thin wrist, placing the bracelet on his arm, locking it closed tightly. Pushing the single button on the remote device caused the bracelet to glow light blue, signalling it's activation. Now he did not have to worry about Remy's destructive powers thanks to the little trinket he had stole from the lab earlier that evening. He held Remy's limp arm up to the moonlight and laughed almost maniacally. "Don't look like you're the only thief in the mansion anymore, Gumbo." Logan continued to smile about his accomplishments as he peeled out of the bar's parking lot towards the Starlite Inn.


	3. Part 3

Bobby moaned as he was kissed deeply by the writhing man atop of him. The thin body rocked back and forth, bringing their erections together in a slow grind. He pulled away from the kiss and saw Remy smiling sweetly back at him. The younger man dipped his head to kiss at his hard nipples and collarbone giving him the view of Logan slowly pistoning in and out of Remy causing the sweet motion that was making them all one. He gasped at the erotic scene. Remy captured his lips again, wrestling with his tongue for long, sweet, minutes. "Bobby, I love you." the Cajun whispered in his ear, causing the heat in his groin to rush... "Huh?" Bobby muttered while shaking his head. A loud knock at the door pulled him from his afternoon nap. 

"Robert?" Hank called from the hallway after knocking on the door once again. 

Bobby groined loudly into his pillow. He was so close! Now he was left with a raging hard on and a friend at the door demanding entry. "Damn it." he whispered before grabbing his robe and slipping it on to hide his erection.

"What's wrong, Hank?" Bobby asked, poking his head through a half opened door.

Hank smiled at his young friend almost laughing at his flushed appearance and tousled hair. "I was just going to ask if you had seen the bracelet that I have been working on."

"The inhibitor bracelet?" Bobby questioned.

"Yes. Remy had returned it to me yesterday after finishing the locking mechanism. I placed it in the cabinet and now it has disappeared."

"I haven't seen it, sorry." Bobby answered honestly. 

"Thank you, Robert. I will ask the Professor, it is possible he has done something with the device. Now you can return to whatever it was you were doing." Hank gave Bobby a knowing smile and laughed when his friend blushed furiously.

Bobby growled at Hank's comment after closing the door. He made his way back to the bed and opened his robe, glaring down at his hard cock. "What am I gonna do with you?" Looking at the clock he saw there was only two hours before he was to meet Logan and Remy at the hotel. He jumped up and headed into the bathroom for a shower, refusing to touch himself with the promise that he would get the chance for release soon.

The scene from his dream played over and over in his head as he prepared for the evening. Would it be like his dream? No. Logan said there would be restraints and gags and toys. He sighed. He would have preferred his dream, it seemed more erotic to have Remy free to touch and move, not just tied down and having everything done to him. If he had his way the night would be minus Logan as well, but he knew that wasn't possible. It was made clear that they were together, which meant he was just a new toy to the relationship. It was better then nothing he decided, if he passed up this chance he would never be with the man he loved. Logan had also said that this was something the younger man was into, so if he ever wanted a chance with Remy he would have to learn anyway he could. Who knows, he might find that he likes the scene as well. There was only one way to find out!

After getting ready he threw on his jacket and reached in the right pocket for the key Logan had given him that morning, making sure it was still there, not something he had imagined. He smiled when he found it safely hidden in his coat. He made his way to the garage quietly and jumped into his car driving casually to the Inn that he was directed to. All the way to his destination his mind imagined what he would experience tonight. What Remy's body would look like laid out across the bed. What it would feel like to be inside him. A shiver ran up his spine and his cock began to harden again. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted this experience. He smiled when he saw the Starlite Inn sign glowing in the skyline up ahead. 

Though he was excited, butterflies fluttered in his stomach when he finally pulled into the parking lot of the mid-sized hotel. He recognized the Jeep as Logan's and parked beside it in the nearly empty lot. He sat in his car fumbling with the key in his hand, almost ready to start the car and flee in fear. He still expected the team to jump out of the hotel room laughing, exacting some revenge for all the practical jokes he had inflected them with. He shook his head, he knew better, this was way out of the X-men's league. They would freeze his underwear or replace his sugary cereal with oat bran, not set him up with promises of sexual encounters.

He took a deep breath and forced himself out of the car and up to the door of the hotel. He thought about knocking since the room seemed to be unoccupied, but decided against it, he had a key. Without a second thought he stuck the key in the lock and turned. There was no backing out now.


	4. Part 4

Bobby slowly pushed open the door to the dark hotel room. No lights were on and he would believe the room empty if it were not for the shadowed figures on the bed. His breathing picked up and his pant's began to tighten at the scene before him. The light that shined from the outside highlighted two silhouettes in the darkness. A thin figure stretched across the bed spread eagle, ankles and wrists tied tightly to all four posts of the bed. A blindfold and ball gag covered the majority of the face lying on a soft pillow, it was obviously Remy. His sights moved to the large figure above, unmistakenly Logan by his strong build and the growls and grunts coming from the straining male that pistoned madly in and out of Remy's submissive body. 

"Ya joining us or are you gonna watch all night?" Logan managed before a loud moan of orgasm hit him, ripping away his speech and sight for several moments. When his vision return he noticed the light from the door had disappeared. Bobby now stood nervously at the edge of the bed beside him, waiting for invitation. 

Logan pulled out of Remy and knelt in front of Bobby on the large bed. He was sure that Robert could not see well enough to see the condition of the unconscious Cajun. He just had to keep the young man so lost in lust that he didn't question the lack of movement or noise, by the looks of it that would be simple. He reached out and pulled Bobby's face to his, roughly kissing him while pulling away his coat. When he broke away he could smell the lust pour off the boy, he needed it bad. 

Bobby took the hint and began undressing. He wasn't expecting dinner and a movie before they got down to sex, but he was at least expecting some kind of conversation or a setting of rules maybe. He wasn't going to argue though, the sight from the door made his cock painfully hard and he would not be able to keep up a conversation anyway. He haphazardly threw his clothes on the floor behind him before Logan pulled his naked body up onto the bed with a jerk. "Logan, I can't see." he warned.

Logan pulled the younger man in front of him, both kneeling between the Cajun's outstretched legs. He took Bobby's hands and held them flat against Remy's bare body, guiding their palms down the long back and sides of the young man until stopping slowly at plump round buttocks. The older mutant removed one of his large hands to stroke the young blond's erection. "You don't need to see, use your senses, your instincts." He slowly guided Bobby's other hand between Remy's cheeks, letting him feel the stretched, slick pucker. "He's ready for you, show him what you got, kiddo."

Bobby fought hard not to come in Logan's hand, the pumping of his cock and the feel of Remy's waiting body made him mad with lust. He didn't fight as the older man behind him guided his weeping cock into Remy's warm wet hole, sliding in easily until he was to the hilt. The heat around him beckoned his release, but he refused to let go so quickly. He wanted to make it last, stilling until he could gain some control. He turned his head when he felt the warm body behind him move and the bed tilt with Logan's departure. 

Logan saw the questioning look through the darkness. He wanted to leave for a moment, give the kid some time to implicate himself in the criminal act they now shared. "I'm gonna have a smoke. Do whatever ya like, he can take it."

Bobby waited until the door between the bedroom and adjacent sitting room closed before moving slowly in and out of Remy's warm body. He kissed the younger man's back and neck gently, moaning when the muscles around him spasmed lightly. "Remy, God, I have wanted you for so long." He heard a light moan from the Cajun in response, so he quickened his pace, hoping to satisfy the wants of himself and his new lover. "Remy, I love you." He whispered as his first orgasm hit hard causing him to arch his back, pushing further into Remy's hot channel. 

He knelt over Remy, head resting between the Cajun's shoulder blades, his newly hardening member still inside the man beneath him. He was startled from his afterglow when a loud moan came from under the gag and tugging on the restraints made the bed shake. He sat up, his member to pulled away slightly, causing Remy to thrash wildly in attempts to get untied. "Remy?" Bobby questioned in worry. 

Remy cried out from under the ball gag violating his mouth. He had woken to the sound of someone familiar purring endearments only to realize when the drug haze cleared, that someone was on top of him, in him. Finding that his movements were hindered and his powers failing made him panic more. 

"Remy? What's wrong?"

Remy stalled his thrashing in udder disbelief. It was Bobby voice that filled the room, one of the few people in the mansion he respected after the whole nightmare with his trial. He had found a friend in Bobby, but now he was violating him in the worst way possible. "Non" he moaned over and over through the gag. Tears covered his face when the pain of the situation began to pound through his lower body. His stomach turned to the mixture of pain, fear, and betrayal, causing him to lose the little food he had eaten that night. His panicked attempts at freedom began again as he started choking on his own vomit due to the gag. 

Bobby quickly fled the bed at the sounds of Remy choking, he knew something had to be wrong. He ripped the door open and yelled out to the older man that had started it all. "Logan! Somethings wrong, he's chocking."

"Shit!" Logan cursed and pushed the younger man aside to enter the dark room. He didn't bother turning on a light, he could see fine in the darkness. He cut away the tethers on Remy's legs before straddling the younger man and cutting away the arm restraints. With the Cajun free from his bounds he turned him over to see that the young man was indeed chocking. "God damn it, Gumbo!" He unbuckled the gag, pulling it away from Remy's mouth, clearing away the vomit. He sighed when Remy began coughing violently. "He's fine." he yelled over his shoulder to Bobby who stood horrified at the doorway.

"I'll get some towels." Bobby mumbled in his numb state. He headed towards the bathroom thinking over what he had done to cause Remy's panic. Had he hurt him? Had he done something wrong? Why did he do this in the first place? The feeling of regret filled his mind now that his lust was sated. He continued cursing himself as he entered the bathroom. 

Angrily he flipped on the light and began gathering towels from the shelves over the toilet. He crossed the small bathroom to wet one of the wash clothes when a flash of red caught his eye. He turned to see his reflection in the mirror, the sight caused him to drop the towels on the floor. His groin and stomach were smeared in blood, it continued further down his thighs. He almost screamed at the horrific site. He frantically rubbed away at his lower body trying to clean the blood away, expecting a wound, but finding none. He finally realized it wasn't his. "Dear God, no. I hurt him." 

Bobby ran back to the dark bedroom yelling at the older man from the doorway. "Logan! He's bleeding!" The only response was the creak of the bed and familiar grunts. "Logan?" he asked again.

"Yea, yea, it's normal." Logan barked before continuing his assualt. 

"No, you don't understand. He's hurt." Bobby made his way across the room to the light switch. He had to show Logan just how hurt Remy was, show him the blood. He gasped in shock when the room lit up, Logan had replaced the ball gag and restraints to Remy's wrists, only now he was laying on his back and the older man was kneeling before the young Cajun, continuing his violations no matter the condition of the young man. 

Now that the lights were on he could see what his mistake had caused. The Cajun's face was tear stained and contorted in pain. Blood and fluids covered the sheets and most of Remy's battered body. No one could ever want this kind of abuse and he could not let it continue. "Logan! Stop! Jesus, can't you see he's bleeding?" he yelled trying to pull the larger man away from Remy who was laying limp on the bed. "Logan, stop! He's unconscious! He could be dying! Please, stop." he begged and pulled harder on Logan's arm, which only resulted in a hard backhand to his face sending him to the floor.

Logan stopped momentarily to point warningly at Bobby. "If you don't want me to do this to you I suggest you fucking back off!"

"You have to stop, this isn't right! There is no way he could want this! He's hurt." Bobby continued to protest no matter the consequences.

Logan growled loudly, not being able to concentrate with the constant chattering of the young man. He pulled from Remy with a grunt, angry at losing the sensation he had been enjoying. He marched over to Bobby who slowly backed away from him in fear. "You don't like what I'm doin'?"

Bobby gulped hard, he didn't like being pushed against a wall after the threat Logan just gave him, but he couldn't back down, he had to get Remy out of this mess. "No I don't, it's rape, Logan. He's not even awake anymore!"

"So, he wasn't awake when you fucked him either." Logan laughed hard when Bobby's eyes grew big in surprise. "You don't know whats goin' on yet do ya? I had you figured for someone smarter. Your right, Ice Cube, he doesn't want this. He never did." Logan took the momentary surprise of the young man as an advantage to throw him from the bedroom into the sitting room. The boy hit the floor with a thud. "Now you stay the fuck out of here so I can finish what I came her to do." With that he slammed the door, locking it behind him.

Bobby set on the floor in shock. Running the whole scenario of the last hour in his head he should've known what was going on, but he didn't take the time to notice. Now he had joined a trusted teammate in raping the man he secretly loved. "Oh God, what have I done." he sobbed. He pounded the floor in anger at his helplessness when he heard the muffled cries of Remy float through the closed door. He knew he was no match for Logan, but he couldn't leave Remy. He had to wait for his moment to strike, he just hoped his beloved Cajun would still be alive when the time arouse. 


	5. Part 5

Hours passed as Bobby paced back and forth across the room. He had yelled through the door, pounded on the walls, even offered himself to the feral man as a replacement, but nothing was stopping the torture Logan was inflicting on Remy. Bobby cursed the paper thin walls of the hotel. He didn't need to be in the room to picture the horrible things Logan was doing, he could here them crystal clear due to the removal of the gag shortly after he was expelled from the room. The noises painted disgusting pictures in his mind.

The Cajun was awake the majority of the time crying out in pain, begging for Logan to stop, sobbing the few times that the older man would take a break from brutally raping and beating him. Bobby hated the sounds, it tore at his heart, but they also gave him a sign that the Cajun was alive. That fact stopped him from doing anything that could possibly cause more pain or death to the younger man. Many times he thought about just freezing the hotel room, he knew it would stop Logan, but it would most likely kill Remy. He couldn't do that when he knew there was a chance. 

Bobby pulled himself up from the couch and closer to the door when the noise in the room changed. He could still here the sounds from Logan, but nothing from Remy, it worried him. Many times he thought the worst only to for a sudden cry of pain to fill the room again. His worry peaked when the sounds of Logan ceased as well, the room fell into a gut wrenching silence. "No." he whispered to himself, fearing the worst had happened. He was about to break down the door when a loud slamming noise came from the other side causing him to jump backwards. Yelling and cursing from Logan became louder as he came closer to the door which made Bobby back even further away.

"Little fuckin' bastard!" the older man growled as he came through the door naked and covered in various fluids. 

"What's going on?" Bobby demanded.

"The little fucker tried to contact Jean."

"What?" Bobby spun around to look at the moving man. He had mixed emotions about Remy contacting others at the mansion. Yes, it would help Remy get out of this, but it would condemn him along with Logan. Then again, maybe he deserved it.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I stopped him." Logan waved him off as he entered the bathroom. He left the door opened to use the restroom so he could hear any movement in the hotel. He didn't worry about Bobby, sure the kid was too confused to do anything in the short time he had. He was just gonna take a piss and go right back to what he was doing.

Bobby saw his chance. For once in his life he was thankful for Logan's assumption that he was harmless and incapable of fighting, it gave him the advantage. He quickly formed a large barrier of ice across the front of the bathroom door. He almost laughed when Logan pounded on large wall that held him in. He quickly ran into the next room when he heard the scraping noise of claws cutting away at the block of ice. He formed another wall between the two rooms once he entered the bedroom, just in case Logan were to cut through the first. With that finished he turned to Remy and froze in step almost getting sick at the condition of his broken teammate. 

Remy lay motionless on his back, the bed sheets were covered in blood, semen, and urine. The Cajun was pale as snow and his breathing was quick and short. Bobby knew if he would have waited any longer his teammate would have been dead. He cursed loudly finding various sex toys and objects lying around the bed. He could only imagine the sick enjoyment that Logan got out of using them on the beaten young man. The worse came when he found a large dent in the wall directly above Remy's lifeless body. The blood gushing from the Cajun's head suggested that a collision with the wall was how the link to Jean was quickly ended. He lovingly pressed tissues to the cut on Remy's forehead, hoping that the injury didn't cause major head trauma.

A pounding noise came from the ice wall causing Bobby to jump with a start. The feral man had broken through the wall on the bathroom already and was now cutting away at the ice between them. "Damn!" Bobby cursed. He quickly threw on his earlier discarded clothes then rummaged through the dresser for an extra blanket. Finally find a thick wool cover he laid it out on the floor near the bed before carefully moved Remy to it and securely wrapping him up. "Don't worry, it's over, Babe." he promised, picking the thin man up into his strong arms and carrying Remy out of the hotel. Once he left the room he encased the whole room they just left in ice securely locking Logan in so that they could get away.


	6. Part 6

Bobby drove frantically down the road that brought him up to the hotel. It had began raining while they were trapped in the hotel room only adding to the frustration of the driver. He didn't know where to go but back to the mansion. He knew Remy was in need of medical attention and a hospital would never supply it without too many questions. Considering they were both wanted for participating in an outlaw mutant organization they would be quickly locked up without thought, and Remy without the help he needed. 

The mansion brought on the same fears. He was afraid of the questions and the explanations he would have to supply. No one at the school knew he was homosexual, he hadn't admitted it to anyone, not even his best friend Hank. Now he would not only have to admit his sexual preference to the entire team, but the fact that he had participated in the rape of another teammate with Logan's help. 

"Shit!" he cried out into the silent car when the blinking lights of a railroad crossing sign brought his attention back to the road, forcing him to stop suddenly. The car slid on the wet pavement but managed to come to a stop a few inches from the barrier gate in front of them. Bobby dropped his forehead to the stirring wheel, gripping it tightly as the fear of near accident cleared his mind. A painfilled moan pulled his attentions to the back of the vehicle. "Remy?" he called back as soft and calm as he could manage, in attempts not to frighten the Cajun. Another moan of pain was his reply. 

Looking forward he saw that the long train was moving slowly, almost coming to a stop and in this late hour there was no other traffic around them. He had time to look in on his charge. He placed the car in park and exited his side into the pouring rain, quickly opening the rear door in attempts to enter the back seat. What he got surprised him. 

Remy lunged clumsily at Bobby, knocking them both to the wet ground. Bobby coughed, the wind being forced from his lungs by the hard fall. When he recovered he turned to see the Cajun attempting to stand, only falling back to the rain covered asphalt and vomiting violently. 

"Remy!" Bobby cried out to the naked man a few feet away. He couldn't allow Remy to hurt himself more. 

The voice behind him only caused Remy to double his efforts. He tried to stand again to flee his capture, but failed when his vision spun only making him vomit again. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and panic instantly took hold. "Non!" he yelled, wrenching violently away from the man that held him. "Non!" he yelled over and over when the fighting gained him only a tighter hold. 

Bobby slowly turned Remy around to him, holding the younger man by both his shoulders carefully. He needed to get him back in the car but he couldn't safely move the Cajun with all the fighting. "Remy, please, stop fighting me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Remy frantically beat at Bobby chest and arms, anything he could manage to hit he did. He had to get away, he couldn't let them hurt him anymore. "Let me go!" 

"No, I can't let you go. You need help. Please, just stop fighting me and get in the car!" Bobby grabbed Remy's wrists in attempts to stop the rampage. He knew the Cajun was running a fever and was most likely hysterical, so there was no reason to try talking sense into him, but he didn't want to fight him either. He took the only action he could think of, he pulled the younger man's naked body to him, holding him gently, sheltering him from the rain as best he could. "Please, Remy, I know you are hurting and that is partially my fault, but I want to help you now. Please, let me do that." 

Remy was confused, not only by the fever and pain that laid hold on his battered body, but the person that held him. He wanted to believe what he heard, but Bobby had hurt him before, nothing like Logan, but still a part of the last several hours of hell. He did partially remember moments of Bobby shouting for Logan to stop, but he wasn't sure if that had been a dream or had actually occurred. A painful moan escaped his lips when his head began pounding causing his stomach to turn once more. He pulled away from the embrace, surprised that it was allowed, and dry heaved for several minutes until the wave of sickness passed. 

"Remy, you need help. Let's get back in the car so I can get you home to Hank. Come on." Bobby begged again, pulling lightly on the Cajun's shoulders.

Remy felt Bobby pulling on him trying to coax him to return to the car, he couldn't let it happen, nor could he find the strength to fight anymore. All he could manage was to beg, something he had done few times in his life. Normally he would find someway out of every situation, but this time it was hopeless. "Let me go, I won't tell anyone. I won't come back to the mansion, I promise. Please, let me go. Let me go." 

Bobby sighed sadly, he had never seen the Cajun so terrified. His heart broke at the sight, the man he loved feared him to the point to ask for his own death just to escape his presence. There was no way Remy could survive the rain and cold in his condition, they both knew it. "I'm sorry Remy. I can't leave you here, but I will take you home." Bobby carefully picked the Cajun up into his arms and carried him back to the car. "We'll be back at the mansion soon, okay?"

"Non, no mansion." Remy slurred, blackness pulling at him again as he was laid gently in the car and covered with the blanket once again. He couldn't go back to the mansion. They would never believe him, they would blame him, they would hate him for what he allowed to happen. "No mansion." he begged again.

"Where do you want to go, I'll take you anywhere you feel safe. As long as you can get help." Bobby compromised. He brushed back Remy's wet hair from his cold face waiting for an answer. He feared he would not get a reply when Remy's eyes began to flutter closed. "Remy, where do you want me to take you? I promise, I will take you there." 

Remy curled up in the small bench seat of the car, silently crying. "I have no where to go." he whispered in defeat. There was no one that would want him now. His body shook when the silent tears turned to sobs at the realization that all he had was now gone. "I want my poppa. I want my poppa." he chanted feverishly through painful sobs until finally, his mind fell into darkness.

Bobby collapsed to his knees in the dark cold night, the rain covering the tears that ran down his cheeks. "What have I done?" he whispered to the clouded sky. The only answer he received was the loud horn of the train announcing its departure across the tracks. He pulled himself up and shut the car door, climbing behind the wheel again. He glanced in the rear view mirror at the still form that lay in the seat, tears filled his eyes again. He felt helpless. He couldn't even grant Remy's wish, he had no idea where the younger man's father was. He dropped his head in his hands and began sobbing silently, begging to wake up from the tormenting nightmare. 


	7. Part 7

Bobby tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the elevator to ascend to the top floor of the mid-sized apartment building. The elevator didn't seemed to move fast enough in his opinion. When the doors finally opened with a loud chime he rushed out and down the corridor towards the large penthouse at the edge of the hall. Without hesitation he beat on the large wood door and called out to the resident of the apartment. "Craig?"

He let out a sigh of relief when the tall man he once called his lover opened the door. Craig's brunette hair was a mess and the scowl he held on his chiseled face warned Bobby he did not appreciate being woke at the early morning hour. 

"What do you want Robert? I thought we discussed this." Craig whispered angrily not wanting to disturb the other residents on the floor as Bobby had earlier with his yelling. When the two had been together that had created many scenes in the hall due to their agreements, causing the neighbors to get aggravated and complain to the management. He was not about to let this early morning visit turn into yet another smudge on his housing record. 

"Please, I need your help." Robert begged. His former lover was his only hope in getting Remy help. Craig was the only doctor he knew that would handle mutants, other then the ones connected with the mansion. 

Craig saw the situation as another one of Bobby's attempts at getting back together. Their short relationship had been great in the beginning, but he had soon learned that the younger man was really in love with someone else. He was just a way for Robert to forget that other person, a replacement of sorts. Learning of Robert's absurd employment in a renegade group of mutants didn't sit well with him either. There was no way a relationship between them would work, then or now. He was about to ask his ex-boyfriend to leave when he notice the familiar stain on Bobby's shirt. "Is that blood?"

Bobby looked down and cringed at his shirt that was indeed covered in spots of blood, Remy's blood. "Yes."

"Jesus, are you alright?" Craig finally opened the door and stepped out, frantically looking Bobby over for injuries. "Why the hell didn't you say you were hurt?" the doctor scolded.

"No, it's not mine." The doctor looked into Bobby's eyes and backed away to the security of the doorway again, fearing that his former lover had done something he didn't want to get caught up in. Bobby noticed the uneasiness and quickly assured him that he hadn't murdered anyone. "It's my friend's, he's been hurt and I need your help." 

Craig shook his head. He knew that legally he was responsible for the injured, but something told him he didn't want to get mixed up with Bobby's affairs anymore. The thought that the situation was some kind of sick trap to get him close again kept nagging at him. "Robert, take your friend to the hospital if he is injured. I don't want to get involved."

Bobby caught the door as it was being closed in his face. "Please! I can't take him to a hospital, he's a mutant." Robert made sure to whisper the last part, just in case the walls had ears. He knew that Craig understood that mutants were not welcomed in public hospitals.

Craig sighed in defeat. He knew his opinion for mutant patients was rare when it came to doctors. "Where is this friend of yours?"

"In my apartment downstairs." Bobby answered victoriously.

"Alright, let me get my bag. Wait there." the doctor instructed as he closed the door, leaving Bobby to wait impatiently in the hall. A few minute later he returned with a black bag he carried for house calls. He was hurriedly lead to the elevator that had been held on the floor by Bobby. "Why don't you just take this friend to your headquarters?" the doctor questioned sarcastically, still finding the younger man's superhero job ridiculous.

Bobby sighed hearing the beginnings of a very old argument. "I don't have time to argue about my lifestyle, Craig. He doesn't want to go there right now."

"So, this is one of your superhero friends?" 

"Uh..yea." Bobby stuttered. He didn't want to really tell Craig who the person was he would be caring for. Remy had been a major breaking point in their relationship. He feared the doctor would refuse to help because of their past. 

"So, what happened?" Craig inquired as the doors to the elevator opened to the second floor where Bobby's apartment was. He began feeling uneasy when his question didn't receive an answer. He stopped midway to the door and pulled on the younger man's arm, forcing him to turn and face him. "What is going on? If this is a trick just to get me in the apartment I swear you will regret it."

"No, Craig, this is not about that!" 

"Then who is this 'friend' and what the hell does he need me for?" Craig demanded. 

"It's Remy." Bobby whispered. By the look on the doctor's face he could tell he was heard loud and clear. Craig turned around and headed back towards the elevator, Bobby quickly chasing behind him. "Craig wait! Please, you have to help him! I have no one else to go to!"

The doctor swivelled around, anger apparent on his face. "You dare ask me to help the person that tore us apart? The man who's name you called out when you were suppose to be making love to me! The man that you wanted instead of me! You can go in there and take care of him yourself!" He yelled before turning away from his former lover, heading towards the elevators again.

"Please, you have to help him. He's been raped." Bobby whispered for only the doctor to hear. He feared Craig wouldn't care, that he would just leave anyway. To his surprise the doctor stopped, turning to stare at him.

"Are you nuts? Take him to a hospital! Jesus, Bobby, do you know what kind of damage that can do?" Craig stopped when he got no response from the younger man. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks that his ex may have something to do with the violent attack. "Did you do it?"

"No!" Bobby lied quickly. "Please, you have to help him. I'll do anything Craig. Just look at him."

Craig hesitantly agreed and followed Bobby to the apartment. A mix of curiosity and duty forced him to care for the wounded man. Not only did he want to get a look at the man who took his lover away, but he had a feeling there was something more to this situation then Bobby was letting on and he was going to find out what it was! 


End file.
